


El pájaro de media noche

by Azulharu5



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Insomnio, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 21:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17947532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azulharu5/pseuds/Azulharu5
Summary: Aveces, cuando no puedo dormir, salgo a ver las estrellas y espero a que llegue la luz del día.Aveces camino hasta la orilla del mar y veo olas congeladas en la noche.Aveces me pierdo entre la arena y las casas de bareque.Aveces regreso a la cama y enredo mis piernas entre las tuyas.





	El pájaro de media noche

**Author's Note:**

> No hay mucho que decir, esto es en la playa.

No tenemos ventilador, con la brisa del mar es más que suficiente; tampoco hay luz, tenemos que cargarnos la lámpara o las velas que hay en cada habitación. No podemos bañarnos cuando nos pique la piel, el agua corre a ciertas horas del día y es un lujo encontrarla limpia. 

Esta es la vida que he escogido para tí y para mí. Aveces nos levantamos con el sol colándose entre la marea y las sábanas se enrollan entre nuestras piernas, dando espacio suficiente para que entre la brisa y el calor de la mañana. 

No tenemos radio, pero siempre está tu charango que nos espera paciente en nuestra habitación; nos vigila mientras dormimos y nos observa mientras tenemos sexo. Cuando el día pesa en nuestras espaldas, tú sacas el charango y yo mi voz para ponernos a entonar. Luego se reúne la señora de los jugos, el tipo barbudo del supermercado, los niños de doña Leo y los dueños del hostal argentino. Así hasta que nos dan las 8 y las lámparas dejan de funcionar, luego todos se levantan sacudiéndose la arena y regresan a sus hogares por miedo a que algún cangrejo los pique o lleguen la muerte en moto.

Hemos recorrido esa montaña 200 veces, algunas a pie, otras en auto y otras ebrios. Siempre encontramos caminos distintos o llegamos con heridas nuevas, sin miedo a perdernos porque el destino siempre será igual. A las seis comienza el atardecer y todos se reúnen para escuchar tu charango, una y otra vez.

Esta es la vida que he escogido para tí y para mí: pescado en el desayuno y agua de coco en la cena; pesca de rayas en la tarde y pesca de escena en luna llena. Cuando estamos a solas saboreo la sal en tu piel y dejo quemar tus mejillas, mezclamos las caricias sabor a naranja y llega el viernes junto al viento y tus caderas.

Una y otra vez salgo a ver las estrellas, desnudo o vestido. Me siento en la misma silla amarilla y espero a que despiertes para contar las constelaciones. Luego comparo tus pestañas con alguna palabra bonita y tú me das besos en la coronilla

**Author's Note:**

> Y viven así hasta que alguno se enferma de disentería.


End file.
